


The Rat Pack

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda but not really, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, markhyuck, mentions of it, nomin, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: MarkHyuck hang out with their friends.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	The Rat Pack

Donghyuck yawned widely and leaned heavily against the booth wall, his buzz had completely worn off and he was full. He pushed his half eaten omelet away and crossed his arms over his chest. He and Mark and their friends had been out all night. He checked the time on his smart watch, 5 AM...he was getting too old for this he thought. After the 4th party they went to got shut down by the police (party poopers) the group found themselves at an iHop of all places. What else were they supposed to do anyway? Go home?

He really wish they had. Mark's bed was calling his name.

He tiredly let his eyes travel around the booth. Across from him sat Jaemin, their prettiest friend in Hyuck's opinion. He was the drunkest of them all, Donghyuck had witnessed him take at least 4 shots in an hour. His face was red and his soft pink hair was starting to create an ombre affect against his cheeks. Very pretty. He was laughing loudly into his palms at something stupid, Donghyuck was sure of. 1000%. "Yo my left foot is tingling guys," he snorted into his hands. 'Yep, something dumb,' Hyuck confirmed to himself with a shake of his head. The idiot was sitting on that foot and he had his elbow in the puddle of syrup on the table.

Next to Jaemin sat Jeno, another pretty boy. The pair were sharing a sampler platter, though Jeno had eaten most of it in two bites. He was new to their friend group...like Donghyuck had met the guy maybe a couple weeks ago, but he fit in well with them. Jeno was drunk too though he was better at hiding it. His face wasn't AS flushed, but he was extra giggly and he was sweating a lot. He had recently dyed his hair blond and instantly looked like an A & Fitch model, Donghyuck and Renjun had agreed. Jeno's face was buried into Jaemin's neck and he was laughing too.

Donghyuck would NEVER tell Mark, but if he had met Jeno first.....so help him.

Donghyuck eyed the pair warily. He was 92% sure they had something going on these days. Jaemin was the one that introduced Jeno to Donghyuck and he never saw one without the other. Then again, Renjun was always with them too which was why he wasn't more sure. He would get to the bottom of things for sure, it was his business to know everyone else's business.

He looked to his left and gave a gentle smile.

Ah his sweet bestie, Huang Renjun. He looked completely done with Jeno and Jaemin's antics. He was practically sober, Hyuck was sure, because he was the DD tonight. Maybe Renjun had a couple watered-down beers, but no hard liquor. He was so responsible, so sensible. Donghyuck really loved that guy.

Renjun sat on the end of the table that wasn't trapped against the wall. "The single boy seat," is what Jaemin had called it. Another hint to his and Jeno's unofficial relationship. Renjun's sweet elf-like face was marred with his obvious annoyance. He had picked through his chicken and waffles, leaving most of the waffle on the plate. "Who orders waffles at a pancake house? What was I thinking?" he had heard his friend mumble with a shake of his head.

He hugged the hot mug of coffee to his chest. "Next time, Mark Lee is driving. I want to be drunk too," he whined adorably. Donghyuck just wanted to wrap him up like the baby he was.

"Next time, I promise," Mark laughed out beside Donghyuck, and so he gave the elder his attention. Mark was wasted too. How did Donghyuck know? Because despite them being in a public place, carrying on a conversation with Renjun, AND being surrounded by all their friends, Mark's big hand was still resting very high on his thigh and squeezing him tightly through his jeans. He was horny, but in control like only drunk Mark could be and Donghyuck loved it. He alternated between eating his pancakes and fondling Donghyuck's thigh. Donghyuck's blood was pumping now and he could feel his face turning red.

Donghyuck lifted off the wall and leaned into his boyfriend's side, hugging to his chest the arm that was stretched across him like a seatbelt. He made a small sound as Mark squeezed his thigh again. He parted his thighs wider in encouragement, he could be naughty too. He jumped when a hand slammed down on the table in front of him. He looked up to seen Renjun glaring at them both. "What?" Mark asked him with raised brows.

"Can you two NOT get freaky under the table with us all sitting here?" he snapped. The waiter tried not to judge anyone as he refilled coffee mugs with fresh caffeine. Donghyuck blushed as Mark pulled his hand away feeling embarrassed. "What are you talking about?" Donghyuck snapped at his best friend, "Mind your own damn business." He pointed a threatening finger at the other. He was annoyed now that Mark's hand was gone.

"Yea well, I'm just asking that you two keep it in your pants until you get home," Renjun easily warned as he reached across the table and snagged Hyuck's leftover omelet, "You were done with this right?"

Hyuck pinched Renjun's arm, "You can't steal my food AND scold me! We weren't even doing anything," he snapped as he held both hands up for everyone to see, "See?" he said flipping them back and forth. "Yea sure, whatever," Jaemin chimed in, "We all know how handsy Mark Lee gets when he gets a little liquid courage in him." Ok, so maybe it was obvious to everyone how Mark got.

Donghyuck pouted and flopped back in the booth. Renjun sure knew how to ruin a moment and no one asked Jaemin to co-sign a damn thing. He could tell Mark was getting increasingly uncomfortable because his leg was nervously bouncing under the table. He decided to move the spotlight off them and onto a more worthy party. "Why are you so focused on me and my boyfriend when you should be focused on those two lovebirds over there," he said nodding toward Jaemin and Jeno.

Jeno was hugging Jaemin tightly around his waist now and his face was buried even deeper into his neck, it looked like he was drifting off. The poor guy couldn't hang. It seemed Jaemin was very comfortable being held, one of his own hands resting over Jeno's arm. He cast wide surprised eyes at Donghyuck as he mumbled out a, "Huh?" Donghyuck locked eyes with his friend. "What's going on between you guys?" he bluntly asked, a mischievous smile plastering over his face. Jaemin's eyes widened, "What? Nothing!" he denied as he elbowed Jeno away.

Jeno pouted and rested his head on the table, unlatching from Jaemin. "But we've kissed," he drunkenly whined. Jaemin gaped at the other boy and yelled out, "LEE JENO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Renjun and Donghyuck pointed accusing fingers at the couple, "I KNEW IT!" they yelled in unison. Mark was just as surprised, but he kept himself a bit more composed, "Spill," he calmly ordered as he leaned back in the seat and tossed an arm over the back of the booth. Jaemin blushed and looked at the sea of expectant faces surrounding him and then over at Jeno who had basically succumbed to his intoxication. Feeling outnumbered he sighed and nodded.

"We kissed...a lot," he confirmed.

"So are you guys, like, a thing?" Renjun asked, reaching over Jeno's slumped form to steal a sausage link from the sampler platter. Jaemin shrugged, "We're taking things slow, except the sex thing, that's happening. The emotional part though, we're easing into that," he told them. Donghyuck frowned and said, "That seems a little backwards, but whatever, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, now let's talk about something else please," Jaemin hastily said. Renjun nodded as he tore into the sausage, "Right like how we can find me someone. Girl or boy, I'm really not picky. I'm tired of being the only single one," he complained.

Donghyuck kept his gaze on Renjun as he stealthily reached over and tugged at Mark's jacket sleeve. Mark let his boyfriend pull his hand back onto his thigh. "How about we just get out of here?" he asked as slid his hand between the younger's thighs, gripping the underside of the one closest to him. Renjun glared at him and wearily asked, "Why? Ready to bang your boyfriend's brains out?"

Donghyuck's eyes widened and he blushed, but he said nothing. Suddenly he didn't know any words. Mark was a quicker thinker. "Renjun," he pointedly said, "Jeno is passed out on the table and all our food is gone, I think it's time." Renjun frowned at that, those things were true and he couldn't argue with wanting to stay other than to bust his friends' balls.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine," he agreed, "Let's get the check." He was wiped, he couldn't even deny. 

After they settled the check Mark stood up and stretched, "Me and Hyuck will be waiting outside while you and Jaemin carry Jeno out," he suggested. He held a hand out for Donghyuck to take. "What?" Renjun asked in disbelief, "You're bigger, it would make more sense for you to help." Mark grinned at his friend, "You're proabably right, but we're already walking out the door," he said.

He tugged a sniggering Donghyuck towards the entrance of the food chain restaurant. Renjun groaned in annoyance and looked over at his friends. Jaemin was trying his best to push Jeno out of the booth so he could get up. "Renjunnnnn! He won't budge! He's like a big ass boulder!" Jaemin cutely whined. The sober friend groaned again and rolled his eyes. "I'll get you back, Mark Lee," he vowed as he stood to help move their passed out friend.

Outside the laughing couple made their way to Renjun's car. "Burr," Donghyuck shivered as he hugged himself, "It's a bit nippy out here." Mark grinned wider and turned around to look at his boyfriend, walking backwards toward the car. "I told you to wear a jacket," he nagged. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pushed the elder's back against the car. "I thought this would be enough," he said gesturing to his long sleeve button down. 

He pouted and looked up at his boyfriend, "Keep me warm?" he requested. Mark dug his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket and opened it wide for the younger. Donghyuck smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him tightly. Mark closed the jacket as much as he could around the younger. Donghyuck tucked his head into Mark's shoulder and inhaled. "You smell so good," he breathed out.

Mark laughed and rocked them a bit, "I wear this cologne all the time, baby," he told him. Donghyuck nodded and nipped at Mark's neck, "I know but I'm still a little drunk and my senses are heightened," he explained, "I'm like drowning." Mark frowned, not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not. "I'm sorry?" he said in confusion.

"Don't be, I wish Renjun would hurry up," Donghyuck complained, "I just want to hurry up and go home." He hugged Mark tighter, he was tired and turned on and he just wanted to be in bed. Mark pulled his hands from his pocket and circled his arms around the younger's shoulders. "Only a little bit longer," he said before kissing Hyuck's forehead, "They're dragging Jeno out now."

"Thank God!" Donghyuck said in relief. Mark laughed and kissed Donghyuck's forehead again.


End file.
